


Fairy in a Jar

by Caora



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caora/pseuds/Caora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Gavin are fairies trapped in jars, waiting to be sold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy in a Jar

As Michael quickly found out, there was very little to do when you're trapped in jar. All he could do was sit idly and watch everything from his high shelf behind the cashier. He watched as rich person after rich person entered through the door, glancing wildly around the room, obviously nervous about being in such a sketchy part of town. They'll almost always tighten their grip on their belongings when they spot Geoff, the store owner, standing behind the counter. They see his rich tattoos crawling up his arm and immediately think the worse.

He hated these people. Michael was glad they always skipped over him to purchase one of the prettier, more well-behaved fairies, the fairies with the perfect wings that still sparkled when they flew. His red wings were frayed along the edges and cut, from getting into fights one too many times. The customers were never interested in the rotten apple in the cracked jar, just the perfect ones that lived up to their high expectations and idealistic views. Luckily for Michael, he wasn't one of them, and he got to live his life in a tiny, compact jar.

It could be worse, he has to admit. It was relatively quiet, and it was safe. Mind-numbingly boring, but safe. He'd watch Geoff and Jack wheel in some new creature their hunters would have caught and try and put on display for potential customers. Pixies, gnomes, other fairies like him were forced into jars or tiny cages and stacked on shelves around the room. One wall was filled with photographs of other creatures that were kept in the warehouse in the back, due to being too large to fit in the cramped store room. Unicorns, griffons, even dragon eggs were held back there, but he had only seen them in the wild. 

'The wild'? Is that what he called it now? Michael felt like an animal held captive in the zoo, so he supposed it was an accurate description of the life he once lived. He remembers his parents and teachers warning him and the others to be careful outside of the village, they warned them about poachers. In hindsight, he realises he should have paid more attention to their words and not strayed so far away. Maybe then he wouldn't have gotten lost. Maybe then the wolves wouldn't have tried to eat him, and maybe then the poachers wouldn't have caught him. 

Still, Michael didn't really regret taking off. There was nothing for him in their isolated village, He wanted to explore, to see the world, to go on an adventure. And he did do all of those things. It just didn't end the way he thought it would. He didn't particularly know how it would end, but he certainly didn't expect the great finale to his journey to be in a jar in a dingy shop on a sketchy alley.

But as he said, it wasn't all bad. At least he wasn't alone. Michael looked over at the blonde fairy in the jar next to his, who was watching one of the customers as they talked with Geoff in front of them. He was one of the pretty ones. His green wings were perfect, and still scattered thousands of tiny sparkles around his jar every time he fluttered his wings. His hair was soft and fluffy, and his eyes were as bright as the sparks from his wings. Once he caught his gaze, he beamed one of those perfect smiles that were enough to make anyone's heart flutter.

Michael turned when he looked at him, cursing under his breath, feeling his cheeks heating up. So he might have a little crush on his fairy companion, which is just stupid since he didn't even know his name. They had no way to communicate with each other. The glass was too thick and was practically soundproof. They could only hear loud and muffled sounds through the air holes poked into the lids on the jar, and the only words they could hear clearly were the shouts and arguments Geoff and Jack sometimes had after the store closed.

They tried to communicate through charades a few times. The other fairy would flail and wave his arms around, trying to convey some sort of message across to him, but Michael rarely understood what he was trying to say. He'd quickly become frustrated with the other's goofy actions and just rage quit the conversation, turning his back to him and facing the other direction. He wouldn't turn around again for hours, and when he did, the blonde would smile meekly at him, and Michael would instantly forgive him. He didn't like the effect the other fairy had on him, but there was nothing he could do, but grin and bear it.

This particular day started off like any other. The two fairies sat on their shelf and watched as Geoff and Jack sat behind their counter, chatting among themselves. The other creatures either slept, or sat and watched each other, just like they did every day, as there wasn't much else to do. Either sit and wait for some pompous man or woman to purchase you, or dream of a time when you were free.

The first customer of the day was a woman dressed entirely in pink, and like the many women before her, she clutched her handbag tightly as she strolled up to the counter. Michael couldn't hear what she said to the men, but judging by their irritated scowls, he imagined it wasn't too pleasant. Then again, he doubted that they ever said anything pleasant.

He was about to avert his attention elsewhere, when he noticed the three humans turn to look at their shelf. She examined the fairies carefully, and was obviously considering purchasing one of them. Michael shared a worried glance with the blonde in the next jar, giving him a reassuring smile. Maybe she'd skip over them and choose a unicorn instead. That's happened before.

But, they weren't so lucky. The blonde's wings began to twitch and he looked at Michael with a panicked expression on his face as Jack's arm extended towards him. He tumbled in his jar as he was lifted down from the shelf, and he could have sworn he seen the blonde mouth a small 'help'. Whether he imagined it or not, Michael wasn't about to let his only friend get taken away from him that easily.

He began jumping and slamming himself into the side of the jar. With every forceful thump, his jar hopped and wiggled closer to the edge of the shelf. He kept slamming into the jar over and over, determined to escape and help his friend. Michael was relentless, and every glance at his scared friend only spurred him on further and further, no matter how sore his arm was becoming.

Eventually, he managed to knock his jar off of the shelf, mentally preparing himself for the impact and crash onto the floor. Just as he expected, it shattered, releasing him into the world. Michael was suddenly hit with a wave of awareness. He could suddenly hear every sound in the store, could smell every creature that was cooped up in the small room for so long. 

Michael picked himself out of the pile of broken glass, ignoring his bleeding arms and legs to fly up into the air. He narrowly avoided Geoff's hands reaching out to grab him, and flew straight for the woman, who was holding his friend's chair close to her chest. She let out a screech as he headed towards her, tossing the jar into the air in fear. 

Michael's eyes widened and his heart stopped as he watched it fly through the air, the fairy tumbling about inside. The jar smashed on the ground, just like his, and he immediately flew towards his friend lying on the floor without a second thought. The blonde sat up, carefully brushing the glass from his clothes, wincing as it cut his fingers. Michael chuckled at him, calling him an idiot. He looked up at him, hearing his voice and smiled.

There was no time for pleasantries, however, and Micahel had just about managed to grab his hand and pull him out of the way before the net came crashing down to capture them again. Gripping his hand tighter, the pair took to the air and darted around the room, looking for a means to escape, avoiding the men's hands and nets as they tried to capture them. The woman had recoiled behind the counter, whining and howling loudly.

The blonde spied an open window and tugged Michael towards it. They quickly slipped through the blinds, and flew out the tiny gap and into the streets. They could hear shouts of surprise from the pedestrians since magical creatures of any kind were rarely spotted inside the city walls, nevermind ones escaping from the tiny shop.

They flew and flew and didn't look back until they were well away from civilization and deep into the surrounding forest. They landed on a tree branch, falling onto the wood. The blonde started laughing, and Michael couldn't help but laugh with him. Had that really happened? Had they really just escaped?

They simply lay on the branch for a few moments, simply admiring the sky. God, how long has it been since he's the sky? Michael took in the peaceful sounds and scents of nature for the first time in what felts like years, enjoying the simple things that he took for granted before. He just lay and enjoyed freedom.

"Thanks for saving me back there," the blonde said, smiling at him, suddenly breaking his train of thought. Michael looked over to him, surprised to hear his smooth voice for the first. He didn't recognize the accent, but decided that he liked it. "I'm Gavin, by the way, Gavin Free."

He couldn't help but laugh a little at the irony of the name. But, he supposed they were free now, free to do whatever they liked, did whatever they pleased. Maybe his adventure would have a happy ending after all. 

"Michael Jones."

"Ahh Michael, I like that. My little boy, Michael..."

"Whatever you say, Gavin."


End file.
